Pagani Huayra
The Pagani Huayra (Italian pronunciation: ˈwai̯ra) is an Italian mid-engined sports car produced by Pagani. Succeeding the company's previous offering, the Zonda, it had a base price of €850,000. It is named after Huayra-tata, a Quechua wind god.The Huayra was named "The Hypercar of the Year 2012" by Top Gear magazine and received a very positive review when tested by Richard Hammond on Top Gear. On February 11, 2015 it was reported that the Pagani Huayra has been sold out. The Huayra was limited to just 100 units as part of Pagani's agreement with engine supplier Mercedes-AMG. Performance The Huayra uses a twin-turbo, V12 engine developed by Mercedes-AMG specially for the Huayra. The Huayra's 6.0-litre engine, the M158, produces 730 PS (720 hp, 539 kW) and 738 lb·ft (1,000 N·m) of torque. Its top speed is about 238 mph (383 km/h) and it has a 0-60 acceleration time of 2.8 seconds. Using Pirelli tires, the Pagani Huayra is capable of withstanding 1.66 g of lateral acceleration at speeds of up to 230 mph (370 km/h). The Pagani Huayra uses a seven-speed sequential gearbox and a single disc clutch. The choice not to use a dual-clutch in an oil bath was due to the increase in weight of over 70 kg (154 lb), thus negating any advantage of the faster gear changes in a double-clutch transmission. As a result, the entire transmission weighs 96 kg (212 lb). The car is equipped with Brembo brake calipers, rotors and pads. The calipers have four pistons in front and four in the rear. The rotors are drilled carbon ceramic, 380 mm (15.0 in) in diameter and 34 mm (1.3 in) thick. Pagani Huayra has a power to weight ratio of 1.85 kg (4.08 lb) per horsepower. Engine Mercedes-Benz's AMG division provides the engine of the Huayra which is hand-built. The 5,980 cc, twin-turbo, 60° AMG M158V12, has been designed at the request of Pagani to reduce turbo lag and improve response, realized with smaller turbos, a different intercooler configuration and re-programmed ECU settings. Like many high-performance cars, the Huayra uses dry sump lubrication. This has several key benefits including guaranteeing oil flow even when the car is subjected to extreme lateral acceleration, preventing "oil surge" which allows the engine to operate more efficiently while the lack of an oil pan allows mounting the engine lower, lowering the car's center of gravity and improving handling. The fuel consumption of the Huayra is 10 mpg (23 l/100 km) in city and 14 mpg (17 l/100 km) in highway (EPA testing). A water / oil heat exchanger reduces engine warm-up times on cold days and helps maintain a stable temperature for refrigerants and lubricants. To minimize the use of pipes and fittings (and the overall weight of the vehicle), the expansion tank is mounted directly on the engine. Intercooler fins act as an expansion tank circuit at low temperatures. The titanium exhaust system was designed and built by MHG-Fahrzeugtechnik. Hydroformed joints were developed to reduce back pressure and ensure a free flow exhaust. Titanium reduces the weight of the exhaust system while the Inconel silencers improve reliability in the most exposed parts of the exhaust at high temperatures. The entire system weighs less than 10 kg (22 lb). Pagani Huayra at the 2013 Geneva Motor Show ----> Aerodynamics The Pagani Huayra is different from its predecessor in that it incorporates active aerodynamics. It is capable of changing the height of the front from the ground and independently operating four flaps placed at the rear and front of the car. The behavior of the flaps is managed by a dedicated control unit that is fed information from systems such as the ABS and ECU, which pass on information about the car's speed, yaw rate, lateral acceleration, steering angle and throttle position. This is intended to achieve minimal drag coefficientor maximum downforce depending on the situation. The Huayra's designer Horacio Pagani states that it has a variable drag coefficient of between .31 and .37. The system also prevents excess body roll in the corners by raising the "inside" flaps (i.e. the left ones in a left-handed corner and vice versa), increasing the downforce on that side of the car. The rear flaps also act as an airbrake. Under hard braking, both the front suspension and the two rear flaps are raised to counteract weight transfer to the front wheels and keep the whole car stable, for instance when entering a corner. Air from the radiator is extracted through an arch in the bonnet at an angle that is designed not to affect the streamline around the body. The side air intakes behind the front wheels create a low pressure zone, resulting in downforce. Official debut The Pagani Huayra was officially debuted online with several pictures in a press release on January 25, 2011. The official world debut was at the 2011 Geneva Motor Showheld in March. Huayra Roadster After 2 years of development, the Huayra Roadster was officially unveiled in the 2017 Geneva Motor Show. The over-all appearance of the car has changed, with the most obvious being the open top (hence the Roadster name). This part of the vehicle is also its key element. The design of the rear is also different, with new eyelid-like fixed flaps that continue with the design and eventually end on the rear lights. The rear engine cover also has a new shape to adapt to the roadster form and now has now has vents for efficient cooling. The wheels are unique and specifically constructed for the car. The car has conventional doors instead of the Gull-wing doors of the coupé as they are impossible to fit on an open top car. The vehicle utilises the same twin-turbo M158 V12 engine as the coupé, but now has a total of 764 PS (562 kW; 754 hp) at 6200 rpm and 1,000 N⋅m (740 lb⋅ft) of torque at 2400 rpm. All of this power is delivered to the rear wheels via an all-new 7-speed automatic manual transmission by Xtrac. The car now uses a hydraulic and electronic activation system with carbon synchronizers. Bosch has also contributed in the construction of the car and the car uses their ECU system. The weight is now 70 kilograms lighter, for a total of 1,280 kg (2,820 lb), making it the first roadster lighter than the coupe version. Only 100 will be made, all of which have already been sold. The tyre supplier is Pirelli, with P-Zero tyres. The tyre have a white narrow outline, resembling those of an F1 race car. Pagani has also used a new material for the Roadster called carbon triax, which is a tri-axis fiberglass meshed with carbon-fibre power bands. Pagani says that the car produces 820 kilograms (1,800 lb) of downforce or 1.8 lateral G-force. However, this figure is unproven, but if true, Pagani will have set a new record. Special editions Pagani has made several special edition Huayras. Carbon Edition Pagani Huayra Carbon Edition -----> The first special edition was the Pagani Huayra Carbon Edition, unveiled in 2012, along with the White Edition. It features a full carbon fiber build on the wheels, body, and most of the interior, hence the "carbon" part of the name. The interior features red leather wrapping and carbon fiber inserts. The specifications are the same as the standard Huayra. White Edition Pagani Huayra White Edition ----> The White Edition was unveiled in 2012, along with the Carbon Edition.14 The car features a white and carbon fiber exterior, a white and black interior, and aluminum wheels. La Monza Lisa This special edition Huayra, called "La Monza Lisa", is a special edition of the Huayra that was built for well known car collector Kris Singh. It features tricolore racing stripes and side stripes inspired by the Zonda Revolucion, and a bright red interior with white stitching inspired by a Zonda F Roadster. At the customer's request, Pagani also reengineered the firewall behind the occupants to be finished in a mixture of matte and gloss fully exposed carbon fiber, for visual effect as well as to pass more engine vibration through to the carbon fiber seat backs, per the customer's request. La Monza Lisa also features a one-off exhaust system and custom turbos built by Michael Kübler and Mercedes-AMG. 730S "Da Vinci" Pagani Huayra 730S ----> The 730S special edition was unveiled at the AutoGallery of Beverly Hills in February 2015. Most of the car's specifications are heavily inspired from the Zonda Tricolore. The car was specially built for Alejandro Salomon (a.k.a. Salomondrin), a Mexican-American entrepreneur, former film producer and YouTube personality. The car was later sold to David Lee, a jewelry & watch tycoon and a well known Ferrari collector, due to Salomondrin's complaints after driving it for a year. The car was later renamed "Da Vinci" by Lee after his purchase and was upgraded with the Tempesta package. Huayra BC Pagani Huayra BC -----> The Huayra BC is an extreme and track focused version of the Huayra which was unveiled at the 2016 Geneva Motor Show. The Huayra BC is named after the late Benny Caiola, a friend of Horacio Pagani, and the first Pagani customer. The Huayra BC has an improved version of the standard Huayra's 6.0 L twin-turbo V12 engine, producing 755 PS (555 kW; 745 hp) as well as 1,100 N⋅m (810 lb⋅ft) of torque. The dry weight is reduced by 132 kg (291 lb) to just 1,218 kg (2,685 lb), thanks to the use of the use of a new material called 'carbon triax' which Pagani claims is 50% lighter and 20% stronger than regular carbon fibre, giving the car a power-to-weight ratio of 1.62 kg (3.57 lb) per horsepower. The Huayra BC comes with a lighter titanium exhaust system, new aluminium alloy wheels, and a stripped out interior. The tires are Pirelli P-Zero Corsas that feature 12 different rubber compounds, and the suspension and wishbones are made of aeronautical grade aluminium, known as Avional. The Huayra BC also has a new front bumper with a front splitter and winglets, deeper side skirts, and an air diffuser that stretches the entire width of the rear bumper with a large rear wing. All of the exterior components in the car are used to optimise downforce and drag. The Huayra BC uses an all-new Xtrac 7-speed sequential manual transmission. Pagani has stuck with a single-clutch gearbox because it weighs 40% less than double-clutch gearboxes. All 20 units of the €2.1 million Huayra BC coupé have been sold out, and orders are already stacking for the BC roadster. Huayra BC Kingtasma A Pagani Huayra BC red carbon was delivered for the United States. This Pagani is called Huayra BC Kingtasma. The Pagani Huayra BC Kingtasma is one of only two Pagani Huayra BC equipped with roof scoops. It is also the only Pagani Huayra BC fitted with a cup holder from factory. The Pagani Huayra BC Kingtasma features gold carbon fiber crowns in both of the rear flaps. The Huayra BC Kingtasma is owned by an American real estate tycoon from Glastonbury, Connecticut, USA. The owner and his son often show off the Huayra BC Kingtasma on their social media pages. That same father and son duo own the Pagani Huayra "The King". Pearl The Huayra Pearl, unveiled in May 2016, was another special edition of the Huayra. It features the split rear wing inspired by the old Pagani Zonda C12 cars, and the roof air scoop inspired by the Pagani Zonda Cinque. Like the Carbon Edition and Da vinci, the car is on a woven carbon fiber body. It was involved in an accident in Paris in July 2016 but was rebuilt again by the factory in 2017 with an upgraded engine now producing 1,350 PS (1,332 hp), making it the most powerful Pagani Huayra ever made. It can accelerate from 0–60 mph (97 km/h) in 2.2 seconds and has a top speed in excess of 380 km/h (236 mph). It shares many components with the Huayra BC and the Zonda R including the suspension, gearbox, top mounted air intake and the motorsport derived carbo-titanium monocoque due to which it weights 132 kg (291 lb) less than before. The rebuild took 24 months to complete and the car is currently on sale at a dealership in Dubai. Dinastia The Huayra Dinastia was another special edition Huayra revealed to the public in 2016. Horacio Pagani's inspiration for this car came from the Nine-Dragon Wall in China. There were only going to be 3 units of this car being sold, but after October 2016, base on the request of the customer and after the research proving that the purple and red are in the same colour family (shades of magenta), the Red has been replaced with the Purple. Each unit will also have a certain livery. The design of the car reflects Horacio's visit with each unit's livery design resembling one of the dragons on the wall, and it also has an aerodynamic fin on the rear, mostly likely to resemble a dragon's tail. The liveries of the cars are: * Blue carbon livery (Baxia, the water dragon) * Purple carbon livery (Yazi, the warrior dragon) * Gold carbon livery (Chiwen, the protective dragon of fire and rain) All three cars will have the power upgrade specifications and now produces 760PS (560 kW; 750hp). Pagani have also fitted The Huayra Dinastia with a lighter titanium exhaust system, new 21" forged aluminium alloy wheels, The Dinastia also has a new front splitter and winglets, deeper side skirts, and an additional rear fin to help the air stream to minimize drag. The Huayra Dinastia uses a new generation 7 speed manual gearbox to give a much quicker and smooth Gear changes.